The Unexpected Couple
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: It's Georgia and Jeremy's wedding day, but in an unexpected twist, the spotlight is on another couple. Tynka one-shot based on the episode I Do It Up.


_**Haven't wrote a SIU fanfic in a long time! Hope you enjoy it Tynkarinas!**_

* * *

In the local wedding chapel, the guests were making their way to their seats. Today was the day that CeCe's mom Georgia was getting married to  
Jeremy, Logan's dad. Minutes later, Deuce and Tinka walked into the room.

"Deuce, do you have a tissue?" Tinka asked the Cuban boy.

"Get emotional during weddings?" Deuce responded.

"No, I weep for anyone who marries into the Jones family." Tinka replied.

"Here." Deuce said, as he reached for a tissue, but instead of finding one he watched in shock as Tinka pulled out different coloured magical  
hankies. Tinka's mouth dropped open. "Oh, I don't need THAT much!"

"Sorry." Deuce said meekly. "This is actually my cousin's suit so..."

"Of course it is..." Tinka spoke, sounding bored.

Just then, Deuce's best friend Ty Blue walked over to them, having got up from his seat. "Hey guys, the ceremony's about to start, take your  
seats!"

Deuce and Tinka looked at each other in unison. "Got it!" They both made their way to their seats.

Then the "Wedding March" tune began playing and the guests all turned their heads in anticipation as the double doors at the back opened to  
reveal Marcie, Rocky and Ty's mother wearing a pink suite carrying a basket of blue flower petals which she scattered on the floor. Then she put  
the basket down and began to dance as a more upbeat song began playing. Then Ty appeared and did a little dance of his own down the aisle.  
Flynn and Logan did their little number and then Deuce came out and opened one side of his cousin's suit and cards flew out. Next, were CeCe and  
Rocky who danced and then the group danced together in sync. Then it was Jeremy's turn to dance followed by Georgia who waved to the guests  
and then broke out in a little dance of her own.

When it was over everyone went to their places to let the ceremony begin. "Welcome everyone!" Marcie began. "We are gathered here today to  
join this fireman..." Jeremy's firemen colleagues cheered. "...and this policewoman..." Georgia's police colleagues cheered. "...in holy matrimony."  
Marcie continued. "As your fully-ordained via the internet minister, I am obligated to ask if anyone has any reason why these two should not be  
married. Obviously nobody would because there absolutely-"

"STOP!" Flynn shouted, bringing the ceromony to a halt. Everyone looked confused. "Stop the wedding, they cannot be married!"

"Why not?" Georgia asked her son.

"Because of the kiss!" Flynn said.

"Your mom can't get married because I kissed Logan!?" Rocky blurted out.

CeCe, who turned to face her best friend with a look of disgust etched on her face said: "You kissed Logan?!"

"You kissed Logan?!" Marcie repeated, placing a hand on her hip.

"I can't believe you kissed my step-brother!" CeCe said to Rocky, looking mad.

"Well good news, he's not gonna be your step-brother!" Rocky said in a happy tone, trying to show her the bright side.

"You should have at least told me!" CeCe told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Rocky said, her face turning to guilt.

"Well I guess we're even!" CeCe said furiously.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Hmm, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you that you're not the only one... I kissed your brother too!" CeCe spoke, with a hand on her  
hip.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, including Deuce and Tinka, who seemed more shocked than anyone else. Rocky now looked angry with her best  
friend. "You what...you...you kissed Ty!? What, when!?"

"Right now!" CeCe declared. She walked over to Ty, who looked shocked as she grabbed him by his shirt. She pucked up her and prepared to kiss  
him.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" A heavily accented voice echoed across the chapel.

CeCe stopped and turned her head. "Wait, was that...?"

Everyone's eyes darted to the person who shouted out...Tinka, who suddenly looked stunned at what she had just said. "Oops."

"What did you say?" CeCe asked the blonde.

"I said...well...I guess now you all know the truth!" Tinka said, getting up from her seat and walking towards the front. "Ty and I have been dating  
for a while." She stood next to Ty, who smiled a little.

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed, walked over to them. "You guys have been dating, and you didn't tell me!? Grrr...I...just...TY!"

Ty looked slightly scared and could've sworn he saw fangs as his sister gritted her teeth angrily. "L-look Rocky, we were gonna tell you after the  
wedding!"

Rocky tensed up and pointed furiously at him. "Oh, AFTER the wedding?! Well, it's a little late for that now big bro! I swear if we weren't even at a  
wedding right now I would...well never mind!"

"Wow...this is kinda awkward..." CeCe spoke. "...I can't believe I almost kissed Ty!" She then noticed that Tinka was glaring at her. "Not that I  
actually kissed him at all, I only made that up because I was mad that Rocky kissed Logan!"

"Oh." Tinka said, realising she got mad for nothing.

"Yep. Now we're even!" Rocky chuckled sarcastically to CeCe.

Later, everyone was at the reception. It turns out Georgia and Jeremy never married because it turns out that Georgia had kissed her ex-husband  
J.J, CeCe and Flynn's father and was now confused, and Jeremy had told her that they were rushing into getting married and had been trying to  
find a way to back out. But things were cool between them and so Jeremy then left with Logan.

Everyone was helping themselves to the wedding cake and all the other foods. CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Tinka and Deuce were sitting at one of the tables  
together. Despite finding out that her brother and her former 'frenemy' were now a couple, Rocky seemed happy for them. "So, I guess you guys  
are...quite happy together...right?"

"You bet we are!" Ty declared, looking at Tinka with a grin on his face.

"Yes, we are baybee!" Tinka smiled back at him.

"Dude, I can't believe you kept this quiet." Deuce told Ty.

"Well if I'd told you first before the wedding, you would have spilled the beans anyway. We all know that when it comes to keeping secrets, you're  
terrible." Ty responded.

Deuce looked slightly offended. "Hey, I'm not that terrible!"

CeCe rolled her eyes at Deuce and then turned to Ty and Tinka. "So exactly how long have you guys been dating?"

"Four months." Ty revealed, looking dreamily at Tinka.

"Yes, it turns out that after that first date we went on two years ago uncovered feelings between us that we never discovered until that time." Tinka  
explained, looking at Ty just as dreamily.

"Wow." Rocky said. "I don't know how it happened, but after CeCe and I found out that you went on that date, we thought that there was  
something going on between you two."

"Well that was back then. I thought that Ty and I were so different because I like sequins and he likes denim, but it turns out, opposites really do  
attract!" Tinka said.

"You got that right baby." Ty said to her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Eww!" CeCe and Rocky exclaimed in unison. Deuce just looked away from the happy couple.

Just then, Flynn came over to the table, with a slice of wedding cake on a plate. "Hey guys, you'd better hurry before the wedding cake is all-" He  
paused when he saw Ty and Tinka making out. "Uh...suddenly I'm not in the mood for wedding cake. Here Deuce, you have it." He placed it in  
front of Deuce, who happily accepted it.

"Uh.. CeCe, do you wanna get some cake?" Rocky asked her best friend, getting up from her seat.

"Gladly!" CeCe replied, also getting up from her seat. "This is about as much sweetness as I can take!"

Deuce giggled. "Thats funny, because you're gonna eat cake which is also sweet-" The girls gave him a funny look. "N-never mind."

Ty and Tinka finally pulled away from their kiss and sighed happily. "I love you Ty."

"I love you more, baby." Ty responded, hugging her.

* * *

_**So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Read and Review!**_


End file.
